A Whiskey Lullaby
by Anderthing
Summary: Tears formed in those dark green eyes of hers as she picked up her bags. "I'm sorry, Nicky," she whispered down the hall.


Author's Notes: I saw a couple people do this to Trigun, using Meryl and Vash. I decided to use my own character and Wolfwood. I only own Rei. All other characters belong to their creators. Song belongs to Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss. Please read and review.

* * *

The red headed woman flinched a bit at the sound of the bedroom door slamming. It had to be done though. He would understand later on. Tears formed in those dark green eyes of hers as she picked up her bags. "I'm sorry, Nicky," she whispered down the hall.  
  
Turning, dark red cat ears twitching, she made her way out of the house, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
_She put him out   
Like the burnin end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart  
  
_The priest sat in what had been their bedroom and just stared at the far wall. He didn't even acknowledge the slam of the front door. The only thing he felt was the pain of his heart breaking.  
  
She had stayed with him this long only to leave now, telling him that she never loved him. That really pissed him off, but it also hurt. Alot.  
  
_He spent his whole life tryin to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away  
A little at a time  
  
_Vash watched his friend with a worried look on his face. He was well into the second bottle of whiskey. Maybe it was the third. They'd both been drinking, Wolfwood more than himself.  
  
Sighing, the Humanoid Typhoon reached over and pulled the bottle away from him. "You've had enough for tonight. Why don't you go on to bed?"  
  
"What the hell do you care," the priest snapped, trying to get the bottle back and falling over.  
  
"Drinking isn't going to help. I know it hurts, but you need to keep going on," Vash said, frowning at the look on his friend's face.  
  
Muttering a curse, the priest pushed himself up from the kitchen table and stumbled back to his room. Somewhere in there was that stash of drinks that he kept hidden from everyone else.  
  
_But he never could get drunk enough   
To get her off his mind  
Until the night...  
  
_Giving up in his search for the bottles, he laid out on the bed, tears rolling down his cheeks. How long had it been? A couple weeks at the most. It still hurt.  
  
He could still _feel _her. Wherever he went. It had to end.  
  
Reaching over, he grabbed one of his pistols and looked it over. "Am I this much of a coward? To let something like this get to me?"  
  
More tears rolled down his cheeks as he sat up on his knees, facing his pillow. Placing the pistol to his head, he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.   
  
_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
  
_The gunshot startled the Humanoid Typhoon out of the light sleep he had been in. Eyes widened as he ran into the bedroom and stopped. "Wolfwood...God...no..."  
  
The priest was laying face down in his pillow, the gun still in his hand.  
  
_Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said, "I'll love her till the day I die"  
  
_Tears rolled down the gunman's cheeks as he made the funeral arrangements. It had only been a couple days, but he needed to get the priest burried. It would have been easier if...  
  
"Vash? Nicky," a soft female voicce called from the front of the house.  
  
Vash choked. "Rei?"  
  
The catgirl looked towards the blonde, a small smile on her face. "I...I couldn't do it...I tried...but I can't stay away...I watched the house and..." She stopped, seeing the look on Vash's face. "Vash? Where's Nicky?"  
  
"Rei..." He stopped and looked off to the side.  
  
"No...Vash...no..." She pushed past him and went to their room. She stopped seeing the bloodstains on the pillow. A loud wail sounded from her as she fell to the floor, crying loudly. "Nicky...I'm sorry...I...no, don't let this be the end!"  
  
_And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sung a whiskey lullaby  
  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la laa  
  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la laa  
  
_Rei hadn't left their room for the funeral. She just let Vash handle everything. It was her fault this was all happening. Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"I shouldn't have...left him. I loved him too much...and...he loved me. I killed him," she repeated to herself, ears flicked back against her head.  
  
"Miss Rei, you need to eat something," Milly told her, a worried look on the taller woman's face. She too had cared for the priest, but had seen that something that made the kitten and him work as a couple.  
  
"I'm not too hungry, Milly. Go on and get some rest. I'll be fine," the kitten said softly, a sad smile on her face.  
  
It nearly broke the older woman's heart but she nodded and stood up. "I'll check on you in the morning."  
_  
The rumors flew  
But nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years  
  
_Sighing, Rei pushed herself up from the bed and picked up a picture of the two of them from their wedding. So happy.  
  
More tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Nicky...if I had known this...I wouldn't have...it's my fault." She broke down crying, falling to her knees and dropping the picture. _I'm so sorry, Nicky...  
  
She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away  
A little at a time  
  
_Milly watched with worry as the kitten moved around the house as if an animated doll. Not even Vash could pull her out of the depression.  
  
Meryl kept saying she would follow the priest into death, but Milly didn't believe it. She knew the kitten was stronger than that.  
  
Sighing, she sat back and waited for until it was morning. She would get the kitten up and get her to eat. And then she'd start to feel better.  
  
But the kitten didn't want to wait for until morning. Grabbing up her husband's old pistol, she looked it over, green eyes clouded over. "Nicky...if this is...the right thing...just...show me..."  
  
_But she never could get drunk enough   
To get him off her mind  
Until the night..._  
  
She climbed into bed and kneeled down in front of her pillow. Laying on the pillow that had been his was a picture of him before they were married. That smile...it caused more tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
_Now...before I lose...my nerve...  
  
_Closing her eyes, she placed the gun to the side of her head and pulled the trigger. She felt that sharp pain before she blacked out, gone away from all pain.  
  
_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
  
_Meryl heard the gunshot and was in the room before anyone else. Gasping, she saw the kitten laying face down in the bed, the gun still in her hand.  
  
"Meryl, what...Ah!" Milly had come up behind her and let out a sort of strangled cry. Tears were already rolling down the smaller woman's cheeks.  
  
"I told you...she would follow him," Meryl said, choking back the tears.  
  
Milly was crying loudly, her face buried in her hands.  
  
_Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clingin to his picture for dear life  
  
_Vash closed his eyes tightly as he watched the men move the kitten's body from the room. "Not even a year...she just..."  
  
"She couldn't live without him. He was her other half," Meryl said, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him.  
  
Milly came over to them and hugged them both, all three of them crying softly. "They're together now. I know...let's bury her beside him, so they'll be together."  
  
"But her brothers..." Meryl started but was cut off by Vash.  
  
"They don't have a say in this. It's what they would want," Vash said, sounding calm.  
  
_We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While angels sung a whiskey lullaby  
  
_The three stood at the edge of the graves with various other people; those touched by both the priest and the kitten.  
  
Surprising Vash most of all were his brother and Legato. He knew whey Legato was there; the kitten had raised him some, but Knives...he shook his head and turned to look at the headstones.  
  
One read: _Two halves of one soul_  
The other read: _Joined together for all eternity.  
  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la laa  
  
La la la la la la la   
La la la la la la laa  
  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la laa  
  
La la la la la la la   
La la la la la la laa

* * *

_God, I'm in a depressing mood. If the characters seem off, screw it. It came out the way I wanted. You don't like it, bite me. Pleae review n.n 


End file.
